Welcome to Konoha BOREDing School!
by Mistress of Red Clouds
Summary: Hinade Fumetsu and Kismet Zonbi start a new school, Konoha Boarding School, which coincidentally is the school that two very familiar boys attend. Kisa/OC Ita/OC M for language, may contain fluff... Written out of boredom and random spawning of ideas.


Kismet Zonbi and Hinade Fumetsu looked at each other for a brief second, before Hinade stepped back and allowed Kismet to knock on the door that was labeled 'Principle Tsunade' in bold black letters. Kismet sighed, before knocking three times.

"Please Come in." A cheery female voice called. The two entered, and glanced at the woman standing by the door.

"You must be Shizune?" Kismet asked, her voice was light and had a soft lilt to it.

"Yes,. Tsunade-sama is not in right now, but you two are Zonbi Kismet and Fumetsu Hinade, correct?"

"Right you are, bitcho." Hinade said from behind Kismet.

"Ah. The new students. You must be Hidan's twin sister, am I right?"

"Don't compare me to that dumbass!" The shorter, white haired girl whirled around to see a man with spiky silver hair and a mask on his face.

"I wasn't, but now I see the resemblance." His right eye crinkled and he looked up from his smut filled book to look at the girls fully. "Although, I must say, your parents have done a good job…"

Hinade stared at the man. He seemed to be a closet pervert, she decided. He was giving her the creeps, so she turned back to Shizune. "We need our fucking schedules and would you tell this freak to stop staring at my ass discreetly? It's seriously creeping me out! I mean Jashin Damn! I'm months from being a fucking adult, so stop, you damn pedophile." Her glare was directed at the wall, since the perv was behind her.

"Kakashi! Stop being a pedophile!" Shizune scolded, smacking the man.

"Jeesh! Sorry!" He cried, holding a large bump on his head and crying anime tears. He tried to hug Kismet, but the girl sidestepped his attacks. That made him cry more.

"Anyway, could we get our schedules. I need to be somewhere soon, and if this takes too long..." she cut herself off, then gave Shizune a pointed look. Shizune scurried over to the file cabinet behind Tsunade's desk and reached in...

Only to pull out a bottle of Sake.

"God-" She started, but was cut off by Hinade.

"-Jashin-"

"Dammit, Tsunade." She finished, ignoring Hinade for the moment.

She looked irritated for a moment, but opened up another drawer and pulled out two files. "Zonbi and Fumetsu. Here we are. Ah... Here are your schedules. Have a nice day? Oh, do you need someone to show you around…? Ka-" The two girls were already gone, and the pervert seemed lost in his book while leaning against the wall.

"Oh, well..."

* * *

The white haired girl and the raven haired girl looked at their schedules, and compared them, side-by-side. They were exactly the same, and the were in the same dorm house.

"Red Moon? That's fucking lame." Hinade commented.

"I agree, but I wonder what the people there are like... Perhaps they know anyone worth knowing.…?" Kismet rubbed her upper lip in thought.

"Screw the popular people! I wonder if there are any hot guys?" Her eyes sparkled.

"All you think about is boys." Hinade's partner in crime grumbled.

"Nuh-uh! I think about food! And Sleep! And Sex! And my phone! But that's it!"

"You think too little. Think about important things, not petty, ignorant things like boys and sex."

"Boys aren't petty." Hinade argued, crossing her arms under her breasts.

Kismet sighed again, before looking at the map that she had picked up from a table.

"Right here are the Kono Kunoichis, next are the Kono Shinobis, then the Suna Kunoichis, Then the Suna Shinobis, the Ame Kunoichis, and then the Ame Shinobis. On the left are the Yu, Iwa, Kumo and Kiri Shinobis and Kunoichis," As they walked down the road, Kismet pointed at each dorm. "and finally, the Akatsuki dorm."

There was a party going on at the Ame and Kono houses, and there was a guy running around in a speedo. He had a bowl shaped haircut and was glomping people, yelling about ninjas and 'bone freaks.'

He was obviously drunk.

Kismet and Hinade approached the Akatsuki house, and noticed that it was slightly raining. But, It was only at that house. The house was fairly decent, from what Kismet could see. It was a black two story with a red door and a little white outlined window in the upper middle of the door.

She used a white metal knocker to knock. Soon, the door was opened by a girl with blue hair and a white flower tucked behind an ear. She had a black peircing in the middle of her lip and beautiful amber eyes that drew attention to her face.

"'Sup?"

"Hello. I'm Kismet and this is Hinade. We're the new students here and I guess this is our dorm." Kismet explained, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her left ear.

"Oh! yeah. They stick all the new kids with us. They usually find somewhere else to stay. I doubt you'll stay long, but... I'll show you to your rooms. I'm Konan, by the way."

"Thanks."

hinade was taking in the walls of thehouse, as Konon led them around.

"Are there usually more people here?" kismet wondered aloud.

"Yeah, but everyone's at the Kono-Ame Mixer."

"Why didn't you go?" Hiinade asked.

"Parties are stupid. Plus, we were expecting you, so what good would it do if nobody was home?"

"Ah. That makes sense. Wait.. you were expecting us?"

"Yeah.. About that... Here are your rooms. The purple is for Kismet and the White room is for Hinade. Leader-sama took the liberty of researching you two.. You are the sisters of Kakuzu and Hidan, after all."

Hinade looked disgruntled and Kismet sighed, then smiled at Konan. "Thanks, then!"

"We.. I was kind of hoping that you would stay.. At the house with us.. I don't wanna be the only girl here!"

Kismet nodded. "Sometimes I wonder if Hinade is even a girl, because she's so... Ugh."

They two glanced at the short silver haired girl, who stuck her finger in her nose. She then wiped her hands on her pants and yawned. "So, what have you bitches got to eat here?"

Konan shook her head and led Hinade to the kitchen. "Here you go."

Hinade opened the fridge and almost cried. "RRRAAAAAMMMEEEENNN!" **(I KEEP MY RAMEN IN THE FRIDGE. DON'T JUDGE!)**

Konan chuckled. "It's quick and easy, plus it's cheap. Kakuzu would get mad at us if we spent alot of money on groceries. And Sasori would get impatient if it took too long to cook."

Kismet nodded. "Sounds like Kakuzu to me."

Konan nodded. "I can take your bags to your rooms-"

"No, no. It's alright. We have them."

Hinade stuck her head out from the fridge. "Yeah. I don't need you to get my shit."

Kismet smack Hinade's head and grabbed her bags, followed by Hinade, who grunted and closed the fridge door, then picked up her lavender suitcases.

They each went to their respective rooms and started unpacking. Key word: Started.

Kismet lost interest in arranging her things and went to count her money. Hinade crawled onto the bed and fell asleep under the lavender comforter.

* * *

**-HOURS LATER-**

* * *

"HEY! WHO THE FUCK ATE ALL OF MY BEEF RAMEN?"

Nine pairs of eyes fell on Konan. "What?"

"All of my beef ramen is gone, Konan. Who ate it. Don't even try to take the blame for it because everybody knows that you despise beef ramen." Kakuzu growled.

"Oh, um. Yeah.. It was one of the new students."

Everybody grumbled. "They always put new kids with us."

Konan nodded. "And they always leave because of you guys."

Hidan glared. "Shut the fuck up, bitch."

Konan giggled. "They're both probably asleep, so you can meet them tomorrow." She had already compared their schedules and learned that they almost had every class together. They at least had one Akatsuki member in each of their classes.

"I want to meet them, now." Sasori grunted, standing up.

Konan glanced at Pein, then Pein sighed. "You can meet them tomorrow."

Sasori stared at Pein. "Fine."

The Akatsuki dispersed and headed to bed- except one masked figure.

He opened a small silver case and pulled out a small mechanism. The masked man pulled an empty beef ramen cup from the trash, and held the device in front of it.

"...Hidan?"

* * *

**So, what did you guys think?**


End file.
